


It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This

by sixbeforelunch



Series: Other Side [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Fixit: s07e17-18 Heroes, Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "timestamp" meme. Set one year after Other Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This

Now this, this was the life. Fishing. Beer. Friends.

Friends--Jack looked around--who had abandoned him. No problem. It was twenty miles back to civilization and Jack had the keys to the truck.

Jack closed his eyes and pulled his hat down. Yeah. This was as good as it got.

"Sir, do we have any ice left?"

Funny, there was no one here by that name.

"Sir? Sir? ...Jack."

Jack opened his eyes. Carter was standing on the dock holding an empty bucket. "Oh, Carter. I didn't realize you were talking to me."

"Sorry, Si--Jack. Ice?"

"Maybe somewhere. Why?"

"Janet and Daniel are making out again."

Jack pushed his hat back and scrubbed at his eyes. They'd been at it like hormone-addled teenagers for days. "I thought we told them to take it off the front porch." And off the dock. And out of the kitchen.

"They're on the back porch this time."

"Are they on the swing again?"

Carter set the bucket down. "Yes, Si--Jack. You can't blame them, really. They've only been together for six months and we've barely had time to breathe the entire time much less...well."

Ah yes. Anubis. Replicators. Anubis again. Baal. And then there was the little matter of Daniel's repeat trip to the land of the glowy people. Yeah, watching Janet try to hold it together and take care of Jacob in his final days (and be there for Sam during Jacob's final days) while mourning Daniel-- _again_ dammit--that had been only slightly less entertaining than his last colonoscopy.

Still.

"So if you can't blame them, what's with the ice?"

"I never said I couldn't have a little fun."

Right. Carter was evil. It paid to remember that.

"Use lake water," Jack said. "It's good and slimy and Teal'c used all the hot water for the shower."

"Again?"

Jack slid his hat back down over his eyes. "Yep."

He heard the splunk as Carter submerged the bucket and a moment later Teal'c's voice. "Do you have it, Colonel Carter?"

"Got it," Carter said.

There was a blissful silence. Birds chirped. Bugs hummed. And then the peace was shattered by a splash and a whole lot of indignant sputtering.

"Sam!"

"Teal'c!"

Jack smiled. Yep. Didn't get any better than this.

end


End file.
